The Halloween Door
The Halloween Door was a prime time Halloween special that aired on Sunday night on ABC. It was later shown as a normal episode later in the season as a rerun. This is the third Halloween episode, the other two being When Halloween Was Forever and Halloween II 1/2 which both featured the antagonist Samhain. Cast Boogaloo Dr. Jacob Crowley Fairweather Irma Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Janine Melnitz Louis Tully Slimer Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Cameo H2 Ghost Bottom *Cameo H2 Ghost Top *Cameo Bug-Eye Ghost *Cameo Phantom *Cameo One-Eyed Blue Terror *Cameo Equipment Proton Pack Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto 1 Containment Unit Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine Plot The Ghostbusters are confronted by Crowley and his group, who want their help in ending Halloween. The guys turn him down, but one of their P.K.E. Meters is stolen and used by Crowley to accomplish his goal. Unfortunately, all he does is break a deal, opening our world to numerous ghosts and giving the Ghostbusters a lot to handle on Halloween night. Trivia *This episode premiered in prime time on ABC and featured a special opening and closing sequence. *Peter's original plans were to attend Donald Trump's party. *Peter says he's been waiting five years to slime Slimer. This is true, since he was first slimed by Slimer in the first movie in 1984. *J. Michael Straczynski avoided using Samhain and uses Crowley (in order to mock "parent groups") as the villain instead. However, Samhain is in the intro to the episode in reused footage of the third season intro. *J. Michael Straczynski wrote the lyrics to both songs in this episode. *The bad guy's name is Dr. Crowley, which is a reference to Aleister Crowley -- a demonologist/occultist in the early part of the twentieth century. *The candy in his sock joke was reused in this episode from When Halloween Was Forever. *While obscured by a banner for the Ghostbusters, it appears they perform their "Touching Old Magic" song at a Jefferson Junior High School. Earlier in the episode, Peter mentioned a gig at a junior high in the afternoon. *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man can be seen during the "Boogaloo's Back In Town" sequence. *J. Michael Straczynski, during a visual commentary, points out that the destruction of the Containment Unit is stylistically lifted from a similar scene in the first Ghostbusters film. *Brian O'Neal, the voice of Boogaloo, was one of the members of the music group The Bus Boys -- the group who sang the song "Cleanin' Up The Town" from the movie "Ghostbusters" (the song is on the soundtrack album). *Series regular Kath Soucie provides the voices of Lynn Stacy, Lady With Baby, and Emma; Rodger Bumpass provides the voice of Fairweather; and Maurice LaMarche provides the voice of the TV Newsperson. Gallery Intro Screen Caps 114-intro-01.png| 114-intro-02.png| 114-intro-03.png| 114-intro-04.png| 114-intro-05.png| 114-intro-06.png| 114-intro-07.png| 114-intro-08.png| 114-intro-09.png| 114-intro-10.png| Episode Screen Caps 114-01.png| 114-02.png| 114-03.png| 114-04.png| 114-05.png| 114-06.png| 114-07.png| 114-08.png| 114-09.png| 114-10.png| 114-11.png| 114-12.png| 114-13.png| 114-14.png| 114-15.png| 114-16.png| 114-17.png| 114-18.png| 114-19.png| 114-20.png| Credits Screen Caps 114-credits-01.png| 114-credits-02.png| 114-credits-03.png| 114-credits-04.png| 114-credits-05.png| 114-credits-06.png| 114-credits-07.png| 114-credits-08.png| 114-credits-09.png| 114-credits-10.png| Collages and Edits FirehouseOutsideinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousedeskinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LynnStacyinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| JeffersonJuniorHighSchoolinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| JacobCrowleyResidenceinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| ScaryStoryBooksinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| AntiHalloweenMachineinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage2.png| BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage3.png| BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage4.png| BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage5.png| GhostbustersinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| GhostsatFirehouseinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| FirehouseasContainmentUitExplodesinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| Ecto1inTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| GhostbustersvsBoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| AntiHalloweenMachineinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage2.png| EndinginTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage.png| Category:RGB Episode